


Grocery Shopping

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.CaptainCanary goes grocery shopping.





	Grocery Shopping

Leonard and Sara have lived on board the Waverider for the past few years and now that they have their own place together they have to do something no one really enjoys doing.

 

Grocery shopping.

 

“What about this one?” Sara asks in regard to a brand of cereal.

“Marshmallows belong in cocoa not cereal boxes. How about this one instead. It’s actually healthy or at least healthier than what you’d pick,” Leonard replies holding up a different box of cereal.

“Fine we’ll get that one. If we get frozen waffles. Pleeease?” Sara asks sweetly.

“No. And it’s not because frozen waffles are bad for you. It’s because I can make you waffles that taste much better than that frozen garbage.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he replies with a kiss.

“Alright what’s next on the list?” he asks her.

“Uh, fruits and vegetables. Ugh do we have to?”

“Yes. They’re good for you. And besides it’s not like you hate all vegetables. You do like broccoli.”

“True.”

“And cauliflower, and corn, and-” he starts to list.

“Okay, okay. You made your point. I like some vegetables. But no brussels sprouts those taste nasty.”

“Deal,” he said as he started to put about a dozen oranges into one bag.

 

Sara turned away from the carrots she was grabbing to see how many fruits Leonard was getting.

 

“Do we really need that many?” she asked.

“They’re packed with vitamin C. It’ll do you good.”

“Fine as long as you don’t make me eat an orange every single day. I’ll just get sick of them fast.”

“Only as long as you eat at least one vegetable each day. You can choose the veggie but I am going to make you eat at least one a day. Do we have enough carrots in the cart?”

“Yes! Would you relax? I know I need to eat healthy but you’re going a bit overboard with all of this.”

“Am not.”

“Leonard, you wouldn’t even let me canned soup because it had too much sodium in it.”

“Okay, you’re right. I’m just worrying about all this health stuff because I want to do this right. We’re going to be parents soon and I’m just trying to make sure the baby’s born as healthy as possible. If not then it’ll just be the first mistake I make as a dad and I really don’t want to mess this up.”

“You’re not going to, Len. I have faith in you. And I really wish you did too.”

“I know. I know you have faith that I can do this and you have no idea how much that means to me. I just- I can’t help but worry. I’ve never been a father before. I raised my sister but that’s not the same thing and even if it were she grew up to be a criminal.”

“She’s not that bad.”

“I call her Trainwreck for crying out loud. I- I screwed up with her. I don’t want to make the same mistakes with our kid.”

“You didn’t make the mistakes when Lisa was growing up your father did. You did the best you could to take of her and protect her. You were just a kid too. IT’s not your fault, Len. You’re going to make and amazing father. I know you will,” she told him following her words up with a kiss.

“Thank you for that. For believing in me. For giving me this baby. I can’t tell you enough how grateful I am to have you in my life,” he said softly.

“How ’bout instead of telling me how grateful you are, you show me when we get home?” she whispered in his ear.

“Sounds good to me,” he smirked.

“Me too,” she finished with another kiss.

“Come on, we still have to get the milk,” she reminded him.

“Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
